


terrible things

by starlight_zombie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Sadstuck, You'll probably cry a lot if you ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_zombie/pseuds/starlight_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father must teach his child many things as the child grows, but some lessons are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg0czw7neKA&index=69&list=PLfr2LnEhAAl-y1gigXqSyx4rSBoIxVTJs
> 
> Please play the song as you read!! Also it's probably going to be a horrible fic, heads up.

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything t_ _o fall in love truly_ ," he smiled distantly.   
  


 

It was all he could think about when he was John's age. His thoughts had been clouded by a beautiful woman that he loved too much. James shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He could do this. He could tell John. He had to. He'd never know if he didn't.  
  


 

"Dad, where's this going? Are you going to give me The Talk?" John clearly didn't want to do that.  
"No, no. None of that."  
"Then what?"  
"It's... much more complex than that. Now can I finish what I was saying?"  
"....yeah."  
  


 

There's a pause before he starts speaking again.

 

"Well, falling in love... it was all I could think about. That's when I met her, the girl of my dreams. She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen."  
  


 

His chest starts to hurt. Love hurts. It was as if he started suffocating when parts of his past came into play. He couldn't breathe and he would be gasping for air, but all that he feels right now is a pressure on his chest. It would get worse as he forwarded his story, or well, lesson to John. He had to have guts if he were to do something brave like this. (It didn't actually fall under the category of brave. He just couldn't find another word to word it.)

 

                                                                      _"          She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  


_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._  


_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_  


_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."           "_  
  
  


"Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

 

The memories hit James hard. He started listing off things he used to do with her, his eyes watery.  
  
  
  


                                                                    _"         Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_  


_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_  


_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_  


_Love was a story that couldn't compare.                      "_

 

 

"One day I just... 

 

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_  
  
  


 

He sighed, " _now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God shows you differently."_

"Lots of things can... can happen to destroy that, and if you end up growing into the man I raised you to be--well, it's going to hurt either way. Son, love hurts. Don't forget that." _  
_

 

 

 

                                       

                                                                           "                _She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."          "_

 

 

_"So..._

_don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose._

_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
_

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you."_  
  
  
  
  
 

 

James is a crying mess. He hadn't loved another. He never would... at least those were his thoughts.  
 _  
_

 

_"Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."_

 


End file.
